Death Lagoon
by imafruitloopxD
Summary: Asura has been defeated. The group are sent off to Death Lagoon; a lovely resort. All was going well, even fluff momets. That is, until the lagoon was coming to life. **Warning a little bit of rude language. :
1. Chapter 1

"Ever since Asura, the dreaded kishin, was defeated, Maka hasn't quite been the same.  
When she and Soul were battling him, her anti-magic wavelength was tested to its limits. It has only been two weeks but she is still pretty run down so this is why I want the four of you to stay at the academy for me to keep a close eye on you" Shinigami-sama said in a less goofy voice than usual.

"We understand Shinigami-sama but would it be alright if Soul and Maka didn't come until the morning? They are pretty worn out " Tsubaki replied worried.  
"Sure! Sure! Although, please make sure you are with them the whole time! I worry that the kishin wavelengths might play with Maka's mind a little longer. Okay kids, see you tomorrow!" Shinigami-sama finished with a peace sign.  
Black Star and Tsubaki sighed with relief at the thought of not having to force Maka to move tonight.  
"Maka's pretty beat isn't she?"Black Star said looking down at the bathroom tiles.

"Black Star?-"

"Ah well! It's a good thing a star like me is around to make her better!" he grinned.

Soul and Maka were in the living room watching some TV when Tsubaki and Black Star strolled back in. "What did Shinigami-sama want?" Maka asked, dazed.  
"Nothing much Don't worry about it now, 'okay Maka?" Tsubaki replied sweetly.  
Maka stared at Tsubaki's face puzzled for a few moments then smiled back "okay".  
Not long after, a long rumble was heard. "Any of you guys hungry too?" Soul said rubbing his stomach. "I'm STARVED!" he groaned as he got up to the kitchen, looking frantically in the fridge for something to eat. Black Star also went to the kitchen in an attempt to help Soul, leaving Maka alone on the couch. Tsubaki wondered at Maka and sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?" she question.  
"Ehh a little tired" Maka yawned.  
"Let's eat and then we can sleep" she giggled.  
"Sure. You're so nice to me Tsubaki!" replied the tired yet happy Maka.  
Tsubaki smiled at her words. At that moment, surprising, the two spiky haired guys walked in the room with some food. Maka's eyes lit up instantly 'Since when could Black Star cook?' she thought. Soul guessed what she was thinking and smirked. They placed down the food on the table and sat next to the girls on the couch.

"Well, dig in!" Soul spoke through his toothy grin.  
"Don't mind if I do, YAHOO!" the 'star' cheered.  
The food was now eaten and the plates looked squeaky-clean-mostly because Black Star and Soul were trying to get as much food of them as possible. Tsubaki took the plates into the kitchen and began to wash them.

Soul flicked through the channels looking for a movie. "Hey, this movie is cool" he exclaimed. The four of them watched until the soft breathing o sleeping was heard; Maka had fallen asleep on Tsubaki's shoulder and Tsubaki herself, on Maka's head. The guys chuckled at the sight, then got up and walked to Soul's room.  
"Yo Soul, do you think it's a good idea to leave them?"  
"What do you mean?" "It's just something Shinigami-sama said about Maka " Black Star began, then seeing Soul's worried face. "He said that the kishin's wavelength might still mess with her mind".

Soul was deep in thought and then sighed, "I guess we gotta stay within sight of her then give me a hand would you?" he asked as he walked over to his bed. The two of them moved his mattress into the living room and soon after, Maka's. By this point, Tsubaki had woken up again and smiled, "it's like we are little kids again!" she said in a high-pitched voice still dreary. Soul and Black Star laughed at the tired girl. "Maka Maka "Tsubaki lightly shook Maka. "Hmmm?"  
"Come on, I'll help you get ready for bed".

Tsubaki helped Maka stand and took her to her room. "Where do you keep your pajamas?" she asked as she help the sleepy Maka sit on a chair.  
"In that draw" Maka mumbled, pointing at the bedside draw.

Tsubaki open the draw, pulled out a pair of yellow and green striped pajamas and ask Maka to take of her shirt and put them on. Maka wearily nodded her head and obeyed.

{Meanwhile}  
Soul and Black Star had crashed onto the mattresses in slight exhaustion. "Soul I forgot, Shinigami-sama wants us four to move into the academy for a while, cool?"  
"Yeah, whatever" he smirked back, tiredly. "What's taking them so long?"  
"Maka probably feel asleep again" Black Star cracked up. "I'm going to go check on them " Soul said as he reluctantly got up and walked to Maka's room. He saw that the door was open so he walked on through

Tsubaki was now trying to help Maka change her pants while Maka still tried to put on the pajama top. Maka was so tired that she only managed to put her arm through one sleeve. This is when Soul walked in Soul opened his eyes after rubbing them while walking down the hall way. He looked up through the door way to see Maka standing in her bra and underwear with her arm in one sleeve and stepping into her pants with Tsubaki trying to help. 'Dude, just acted tired you're too cool to get embarrassed at this view it-it-it's not much of a view anyway!' he thought, blushing mentally. Tsubaki turned around to see him looking in.  
"Ahh! Sorry! I forgot to close the door!" she exclaimed. "It's cool, want some help?" Soul said trying to act tired after being woken up by seeing Maka like this.  
Tsubaki just assumed he was just trying to be helpful in his tired state and not realizing the Maka is practically naked. "Sure" she smiled.  
Soul walked over and held Maka steady as Tsubaki finished dressing her. The whole time, he was hoping his 'act' wouldn't be blown but Tsubaki didn't seem to notice. Once that task was done, the difficult task to get Maka to brush her teeth came after. "Can you take her to the bathroom?" Tsubaki asked.  
"Wha-"  
"She needs to brush her teeth" she backed up reassuringly. "I'll help in a moment "  
Soul put Maka's arm around his shoulder and they walked, well staggered, to the bathroom. He placed the toilet seat down with his free hand and sat Maka on top. "Come on Maka, gotta brush your teeth" he sighed. 'A cool guy like me in the bathroom with a girl Trying to get her to brush her teeth? Gaahh!' he trailed off into thought. He picked up her toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste out of the tube. At this point, Tsubaki walked into the bathroom and giggled. Soul looked up to see Tsubaki in her pajamas.

"What?" he asked innocently.  
"It looks funny when .Never minds. Here, let me help"  
Ten long minutes later, she was ready for bed and ready to collapse on the floor. Soul and Tsubaki helped her walk down the hallway to the living room. Soul then picked her up and placed her on a mattress. Tsubaki went and sat on the other, sighing with relief. "Back from the mission so soon?" Black Star asked with a hint of sarcasm. "You try getting a tired girl to get ready for bed "Tsubaki spoke, almost whispering.

Black Star looked at Soul and grinned, 'So that's what you were doing, aye Soul?' he thought. Soul became aware of Black Star staring at him.  
"What?" "Nothing hey man, do you have a shirt a god like me can borrow?"  
"Yeah," Soul replied, walking towards his room as Black Star followed.

They were gone for less than two minutes and when they were back, the two girls were curled up on the mattress, deep in sleep. "Damn I guess they were tired" Soul whispered.

Soul laid on the same mattress as Maka, and Black Star the same as Tsubaki, propping themselves up with pillows. Soul started to flicker through the TV channels once more with the volume on low. He stopped at some action movie and the two watched for felt like hours. About half was through Tsubaki rolled over and cuddled up to Black Star. Soul exchanged glances with Black Star. In a sort of telepathic way, Soul was teasing Black Star. Black Star was about to tell him to 'quit it' out loud when Maka started to stir in her sleep. She mumbled and stretched her arms. Almost peaking, she opened her eyes a looked around the room with an expressionless gazed. That was, until she saw Soul. Her eyes widened slightly then closed again as she wiggled closer to him. Soul, shocked, looked down at his chest to see his blonde meister sleeping on him. His cheeks went slight pink when he saw Black Star grinning at him.  
"Shut up" he mouthed back at the blue-haired boy who had his thumbs up and grinning to Soul.  
Black Star then yawned, fixed his pillow and started to drift. Soul, seeing this, too fixed his pillow. In doing so, Maka moved a little and she was no longer on his chest. He felt strangely disappointed. 'Damn,' he thought, 'she was warm'. He turned off the TV and laid his head on his pillow. Thinking it was too dark for Black Star to see, he moved closer to Maka which seemed to make her move too. Maka pulled his arm over her. 'Whoa...okay then' he spoke in his head. He closed his eyes and grinned, oblivious to the fact that Black Star saw the whole thing. 'Get in there Soul!' Black Star snickered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka woke early the next morning. As she opened her eyes slowly, she saw Tsubaki and Black Star sleeping peacefully on a mattress. She smiled but then wondered where she was. Her eyes wonder the room, realizing it was her living room. 'We must have decided to sleep out here ' she thought to herself. Just as she was about to drift back to sleep, she felt something in her hand. It was warm and seemed to have a faint pulse. She looked down and saw it was a hand; Soul's hand. Come to think of it, she noticed his arm was across her waist. 'Ehh? And why did I do this?' she questioned mind. Letting go of the hand, Soul stirred a little, "I don't want my hand back anytime soon you know" Soul muttered sleepy. "Baka " Maka giggle and fell back asleep.

It was nine thirty and the sun was shining through the cracks of the curtains. Maka got up and walked to the bathroom to find Tsubaki, "Good morning" she smiled.

"Morning Maka! How are you feeling?"

"Really good actually Thank you for helping me last night"

"You're welcome! It's not like I didn't have any help ~Soul helped out too, although he looked like he was about to pass out any moment from exhaustion" Tsubaki laughed. "Oh, I forgot, Shinigami-sama wanted me to tell you that the four of us are moving into the academy for a while "

Maka stared at her caring friend with an eyebrow raised slightly, "The academy has rooms other than dungeons?" she joked.

The two girls soon got dressed and prepared breakfast; pancakes was on today's menu and as the smell of cooked food reached were the guys were sleeping, they woke and went straight to the kitchen, sitting down with a knife and fork in their hands ready to eat with their eyes still closed. Maka poured water onto her hands a flicked them in front of their faces trying to wake them with the water droplets. After several attempts, success! Tsubaki laughed and gave them both large plates with high stacks of pancakes, "Enjoy!"

Breakfast was eaten, the dishes were washed and the mattresses back in their 'proper locations'. Tsubaki and Maka were packing up Maka's things and Soul and Black Star were packing up Soul's. Finally finished after about two hours, they all left for the academy. "Hey Black Star, what about yours and Tsubaki's things?" Maka asked.  
"Already there" he replied with a large grin.  
"We took our stuff there yesterday" Tsubaki explained.

The four arrived at the academy to find Stein, Spirit and Shinigami-sama all waiting for them. "Glad you could make it!" Shinigami-sama said goofy-like as usual. The four smiled and followed the three adults into the building. They reached a corridor leading to several rooms.  
"There are lots of rooms her for students however only two large ones are ready at the moment, so you'll have to go two and two" Stein said with tightening to screw in his head and sitting on a wheely chair. "My Maka gets to have a sleep over with her friend Tsubaki! It's just like when you were little!"Spirit said dreamily. "Go away Papa" Maka mumbled through her pursed lips. Spirit, depressed, mopped his way out of the corridor then a long cry "MAAAKKKAA!" was heard from him. "What a loser..." Soul laughed. "Okay, now that Spirit-kun has finished with his little show, here are your keys." Shinigami-sama spoke, handing Soul and Black Star one key and Tsubaki and Maka another. "Thank you" Maka smiled.  
"Alrighty then, see you four later!" Shinigami-sama waved.

Tsubaki and Maka then went to their rooms and unpacked. The two guys however were still standing in the hallway puzzled.  
"Dude, was it just me or was Stein studying Maka" Black Star queried.  
"Dunno ayy .he sure seemed strange not cool at all"

They shook it off and went to their room. By the time the two girls were done, they payed a visit to Soul's and Black Star's room. They knocked on the door and walked in, then froze. "Soul ." Maka whispered.  
"Yeah?" He replied, confused.  
"How long have we been here so far?"  
"Err .maybe half an hour?"  
"HALF AND HOUR AND YOUR ROOM LOOKS LIKE THIS?" She exclaimed.  
The guy's room was cluttered with belongings. There wasn't much of a floor left anymore either.

"Chill out mum!" Black Star said jokingly.  
Maka and Tsubaki sighed, "Boys " then they left. -  
It was coming on six o 'clock when the guys left their rooms in search for the showers. They went to the girl's room to ask but they weren't there.  
"Their probably out somewhere" Black Star suggested, "The library probably" he continued as his imagined Maka begging Tsubaki to go with her. "Yeah your probably right" Soul agreed.

Maka and Tsubaki were in fact walking down another hallway when they saw Liz and Patty. "Hey guys, what are you two doing here?" Liz asked as she walked towards them with Patty.  
"We're staying here for a while" Maka told them. "Oh cool, we'll get to see you more!" Patty smiled.  
"You guys still staying here?" Tsubaki questioned.  
"Yeah Kid is still having an massive fit over some small assymetrical problem that I can't even remember" Liz said, eyes twitching. "Anyway, you guys showered yet? We're heading there now".  
"Oh same" Maka and Tsubaki replied.  
The four girls walked to the girls showers; they were warm and full of steam. "It's like a sauna in here!" Tsubaki exclaimed happily.  
"Yeah, me and Patty were in here earlier fixing the settings for how we like it" Liz spoke triumphantly.  
The steam was thick and it was a wonder they could even see where they were going, but each girl managed to walk up to a shower and then stripped down. They rinsed off and Maka began to daze. She didn't know why, nor did anyone else, but after a certain amount of time, she was drifted off and seem to be fully fixed on doing the one thing. Liz, Patty and Tsubaki saw this happening after the steam died down a little and exchanged glances.  
"How has she been holding up?"Liz asked Tsubaki.  
"Alright, though you should have seen her last night! She was incredibly tired! I tried to get her to get changed into her pajamas but it was so hard! I had to get Soul to help me "  
"Soul undressed Maka-chan?" Patty said, clueless.  
"No, no" Tsubaki smiled moving her hands in a 'no' gesture. -  
The guys were still wondering the corridors when finally they began to see steam.  
"We must be close!" Soul said happily and let out a sigh.

"Hey Maka, we're going back now, you coming?" Liz asked.  
"Nah.. I'll stay a little longer" she smiled.  
Tsubaki was a little worried about the thought but she was at the academy now so Shinigami-sama would know if something bad happened. She finally smiled and spoke "see you back at the room then Maka". The three girls were now partially dressed and left for their rooms. As they did, they passed Soul and Black Star. "Hey, Liz and Patty" Soul grinned.  
"Hey there Soul-kun" Liz grinned.  
"HEY!" Patty yelled making the others flinch a little.  
Black Star began to start one of his long and almost painful talks. Soul said he was going to shower and left. 'Why is he going towards .' Liz thought but trailed off as Black Star went on yelling his 'awesomeness'.  
He continued down the corridor closer towards the steam.  
"Okay, this should be the guys bathroom and that one is the girls" he confirmed while looking at his small map that Shinigami-sama had given him. He walked in a looked up as he realized someone else was in the showers. At first, he didn't see who and just assumed it was a random other guy. The steam cleared a little and his attention was drawn to a spot in the shower as he took off his shirt. At this point, Black Star had walked in, "Hey Soul, wait up next time ay?" he laughed. He looked at Soul. 'Why is his face going all red?'Black Star thought. He looked in the same direction as Soul and saw a small clearing in all the steam. The upper part of a back with wet-blonde hair could be seen. Hands were washing the hair and a face was looking up to where the water was coming from with eyes shut.  
"M-M-M" Soul began to choke. Black Star quickly covered his eyes. "Dude is that?-"  
Soul quickly turned and grabbed Black Star's arm and marched him out. 'A cool guy like me wouldn't get embarrassed from this right?' Soul began to think frantically.

Maka turned when she thought she heard a noise, but no-one was there

- Everyone was at Maka and Tsubaki's room. Black Star seemed to have forgotten but Soul was still red from earlier events it got worse when Liz finally sat next to him.  
"Oh hey, I forgot to ask, why were you walking towards the girls showers before? The guys showers are in the other direction"  
Soul's eye twitched a little, "I know that now " he mumbled quietly enough that Liz didn't hear. Liz laughed under her breath and left Soul, quiet on couch. " .Soul?" Maka spoke in a cute voice.  
Soul shook his head out of deep thought, "Yeah?"  
"You okay?"  
Soul was struggling to keep his face from going red, "Yeah, just a little worn out" he smiled.  
"Well, have some coffee or something 'cause we're going out" Maka stated with a look of determine. She was actually hoping to get together with the group for a fun even it had been so long that she could remember the last time she had fun .  
"Where are we going?" Soul asked surprised.  
Patty laughed "TO THE MOVIES! HAHAHAHA!"  
"Settle down, Patty" Liz said while trying to hold her sister down in order to stop her from jumping on top of Maka.

Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, even Maka, were all laughing (rather hard) at Liz and her crazy sister. Tsubaki's laugh die down to a whisper-giggle as she looked at Maka, 'Good to see she is laughing like this' she thought. The six of them were almost ready to go when Stein appeared to them "Black Star, Tsubaki, Lord Death wants you in the Death room" he spoke in an emotionless tone. "But where about to go" Maka began.  
"I'm afraid you kids can't go anywhere for the moment" he said with a slight stern looking face.  
The group sighed.  
"Okay " Black Star and Tsubaki answered in unison sounding glum as they followed Stein.  
"Well, me and Patty might go back to our room for a while. I'll see if Kid wants to come 'round -that is if he has finished with his temper-tantrum yet " Liz told Soul and Maka.  
Liz and Patty walked down the corridor towards their rooms, waving back. Liz had her phone to her ear and was about thirty meters down the long hallway and yet Soul and Maka still heard Kid's screaming. "WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO COME? SO YOU CAN MAKE MORE ASYMMET-"  
"CALM THE HELL DOWN HALF STRIPES!" Liz yelled back through her phone.  
The faint sound of Patty laughing and Kid expressing he was garbage was heard until finally they disappeared from sight. Soul turned his attention to Maka who was still laughing. "Baka " she laughed. Soul grinned at his meister's happy face.

-  
{At the Death Room}  
"Ah Tsubaki, Black Star, wazzup? Wazzup? Thanks for coming!" Shinigami-sama goofily spoke.  
"HAHA! No problem! I bet you can't stand to stay away from a star like me! YAHOOO!"

A bead of sweat dropped from Tsubaki's forehead, "Hey Black Star, settle a little" she spoke softly.  
"HAHA! So Shinigami-sama, what do you want us for?" Black Star asked in a calmed manner.  
"Ah yes, I'm sending you all on a mission"  
"A mission? Where?" Tsubaki asked.  
"Down at Death lagoon" Shinigami-sama replied.  
"Death lagoon? But Shinigami-sama, that's a resort!" Tsubaki versed.  
"What type of mission do you want a star like me to go on?" Black Star smirked.

"It's to sort out your wavelengths. You see, before when I told you Maka's soul and anti-magic wavelength is suffering, well I forgot to mention that your wavelengths aren't in the best shape at the moment either" Shinigami-sama continued, "as I'm sure you've already noticed, Maka has been a little spaced lately and I believe a trip like this will do not only her, but you all some good".

"Also, when you go keep a good eye on Maka, if her condition worsens, let me know immediately" Stein finished.  
"!" Spirit cried, "MY MAKA IS IN TROUBLE AND SHE WONT LET HER PAPA FIX IT?" he went on. "Reaper .CHOP!" Spirit lay on the ground with a small fountain of red coming up from his head.  
"Spirit, your presence will only Maka your daughter's condition worse"  
"BUT SHE NEEDS A STRONG MAN TO HELP HER!~~" He cried, again.  
"HAHA! GOOD THING SHE HAS ME! THE GODLY BLACK STAR! YAHOO!"  
"That's true, and she has Soul-kun ."Tsubaki said out loud.  
"You're right there Tsubaki, Soul's soul despite his black blood helps contain her own insanity and prevents it from spreading" Stein told her.  
"Well, it's a good thing he's going too!" Shinigami-sama happily joined.  
"WHAT? THAT DIRTY SCYTHE IS GOING TO BE WITH MY MAKA?"  
"Reaper CHOP! You know, one day you're going to have accept that he is actually good for her". Shinigami-sama exclaimed at him, slightly annoyed.  
Spirit had his knees to his chest, rocking and pursing his lips, "Never" he mumbled.  
" ..Anyway, when are we going?" Black Star said while staring at Spirit. "Actually, right now" Stein informed him.  
"YAHHOOO! SEEYA!" Black Star yelled in excitement, pulling on Tsubaki's arm and raced out the Death room.  
"Lord Death, is it wise to let them all go to Death lagoon on their own?" Stein asked Shinigami-sama.  
"Yes! Yes! What could possibly happen?" He laughed.  
Stein sighed. "Well, I suppose its fine seeing as Kid's going too " "Too right you are! After all, they will need some protection from what lurks out there!"  
Stein face-planted his hand, "Oh Lord Death..." he muttered.  
"Hmmm?"  
"Nothing."

Just as Stein began to leave the death room, Spirit ran up to him, 'all sad-like', "STEIN! MY MAKA WILL BE WITH BOYS? ONLY FOR A DAY RIGHT?" Spirit added that last part with a sign of hope. Stein shook his head and kept walking. Once he was at the exit, he turned his head back to Spirit, "Actually, it will be for a month or more " and then he left.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Spirit yelled only to be reaper chopped again.  



	3. Chapter 3

Soul was with Maka in hers and Tsubaki's room sitting on the longue waiting for Black Star and Tsubaki to come back. "They've been gone for ages!" Maka mumbled as she stretched. She looked over to Soul who had his hands in his jacket pockets, with his head leaning back and his shark teeth showing. 'He's sleeping?' Maka questioned herself. She leaned close to him and was observing his peaceful yet tired face. She giggle rather quietly and yet it woke Soul.  
"Ehh?" Soul mumbled as he saw Maka looking at him with an innocent expression.  
Maka was startled by him waking up and slipped, falling backwards, back onto the arm of the longue. Soul laughed, "Baka". He held out his hand to help her proper herself back up right. As soon as he did, the door swung open and Black Star was standing there, arms on his hips and laughing, "YOUR STAR IS BACK! HAHAHAHA! Ohh-" he paused looking at the two. A cheeky grin came about his face and he 'speed-stared' to Soul. "Hey Soul, why you holding Maka's hand" he joked.  
Soul let go and shoved his hands back in his pockets.  
"AHAHAHAHA! JUST MESSING WITH YA SOUL! Anyway, pack up some things, we're leaving again".  
"Whaa-? Why? Where're we going?" Maka asked.  
"Death Lagoon!" Tsubaki cheerfully answered.  
Maka's face grew happy. She went there once with Tsubaki for a day. It was really beautiful there.  
"Cool!" Maka exclaimed with joy.  
The four of them helped each other pack, or rather, Maka and Tsubaki packed while Soul and Black Star talked. They had left the rooms with their belongings and were walking down the steps of the academy when they saw Liz, Patty and Kid.  
"Look who final stopped complaining!"Liz laughed.  
Kid sighed, "Hey guys, ready to go?"  
"You guys are coming too?" Soul asked.  
"Yeah, can't let you four have all the fun" Liz replied.  
"HAHAHA! DEATH LAGOON! DEATH LAGOON!" Patty cheered.

"Um Kid, how are we getting there?" Maka questioned.  
"My father sent for a car, it should be here any minute ." As soon as he finished his sentence, a black limo with skulls shaped headlights pulled up. They all packed their bags into the car and then they were off.  
It was 6:30pm when they left and forty minutes later, they finally arrived. They got out of the car and took in a deep breath. The girls squealed with joy at the beautiful view, even the guys were taken back by it. Despite its name, Death Lagoon is actually full of life; there are many lush trees and ferns everywhere. As they walk on, the sound of water grew stronger. Once they arrived at their two-story house (with large windows and 'open' feel to it) for the trip, they chose rooms and settled in. "Guys~ Come on! You haven't even seen the lagoon yet!" Maka and Tsubaki sang. The two excited girls dragged them to the balcony. All of them gasped at the magnificent view; a clear-blue body of water just in front of their house. There were smaller pools that derived from it, forming little waterfalls and rapids. The trees and ferns around made it seem as if it was paradise. "We'll go swimming tomorrow, it's getting late and we need to eat" Kid finally said.

The others were disappointed but agreed. Surprisingly, every single one of them was in the kitchen helping each other and cooking Even Black Star. That night they ate well and after filling their stomachs, they all collapsed on the long longue. "'. "Tsubaki groaned. The others laughed at her tone. Soul looked at the time, "Whoa guys, its 2 am! What time did we end up starting dinner?" "At about 11pm" said Kid faintly as he held his stomach. "WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN AT 8PM?" he cried.

All of the girls got up and walked up stairs. Kid, Soul and Black Star just looked at them curiously.  
"Where are you guys going?" they asked.  
"Shower" the girls replied as the continued up the stairs.

"Wait they are showering at the same time?" Black Star said with a suspicious tone. Kid and Soul laughed and guessed his thoughts. "I'm guessing you haven't looked around the house properly have you Black Star?" Laughed Soul.  
"Haha, yeah. Black Star, the bathroom here is HUGE!" said Kid, "Oh, and symmetrical!" he finished with a day-dreamy expression. "Yeah man, so before your mind goes crazy, the showers are like the ones at the academy they are sort of like cubicles, just the walls are shorter". Soul explained. "Oh, well then, if that's the cause, should we go shower too?"  
Kid and Soul stared at Black Star. This was the first time he didn't sound, well, like Black Star. His voice sounded as if he was deep in thought that he was serious.

"Black Star, if you did that, you'd still see the girls, well, um they wouldn't be decent" spoke Kid.  
Black Star went a light shade of red. " "  
The girls were up stairs and looking for their pajamas before showering when the boys had this little conversation and they heard every word of it. Patty stared stripping on the spot leaving only hear underwear and bra on. She then removed her bra straps and wrapped a towel around herself. The other girls looked at her in wonder.  
"Patty, what are you doing?" asked Liz.  
Patty's face grew mischievous, and she laughed, walking towards the stairs.

The boys were silent as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They then saw Patty, in only a towel. They went white at first and then to pink in a state of shock.  
"P-P-Patty! Go put some clothes on!" Kid managed to spit out.  
"HEY BLACK STAR! WANT TO SHOWER? HAHAHA!" Patty asked, well, screamed. "PATTY! GET BACK UP HERE!" the girls yelled down in shock.  
Patty, laughing triumphantly, obeyed leaving Black Star as red as a lobster.

The girls shook their heads as they saw Patty return.  
"Jezz Patty! What are we going to do with you?" Liz exclaimed, laughing. Patty giggled back. They all walked into the overly-large bathroom and gawked. "THIS IS HUGE!" said Tsubaki in wonder. There were at least ten showers as well as a large bath the size of a basic swimming pool and to Liz and Patty's delight, a sauna switch. The two Thompson sisters rushed over to the sauna controls and then, there was steam. "This is so relaxing!" sighed Liz with joy. The girls stripped down and went to a shower each to rinse off. As soon as they all rinsed off, they went into the giant bath(/pool). Down stairs, the guys heard a lot of splashing and laughter. "You guys want go and do something?" Soul asked, slightly bored.  
"Hmmm, why don't you guys come with me to check out the area?" suggested Kid.  
"ALRIGHT! SOUNDS AWESOME! YAHOO!"  
" Better tell them we're going " Soul said as he got up. He walked up the stairs and tapped on the bathroom door. It then went silent. 'How uncool ' he thought.  
"Yes?" he heard.  
"We're going to check out the area" he said, clearing his throat.  
"Naww! DON'T YOU WANT TO SHOWER WITH US?" Patty yelled.  
"PATTY!" yelled Liz.  
Soul went pink. 'How totally uncool a cool guy like me would get embarrassed about outside of, or even inside, a bathroom with .four .girls .' he reassured himself.  
"Er, seeya later!" he squeaked and flew done the stairs and out the door to Kid and Black Star. Maka sighed and sunk under the water a little more with only her nose and above poking up out of the water. She began to blow bubbles when Liz floated to her.  
"You okay Maka?" she asked sympathetically. "Yeah, just a little tired damn, I've been so tired ever since that night " she trailed off. The other girls all stopped and floated there in silence, pondering Maka's words. 'that night'. Of course, she was referring to the night the kishin was destroyed. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Tsubaki changed the topic to Death Lagoon. The girls talked for what seemed like an hour. Maka looked happy but Tsubaki knew her better and could tell she was still troubled. She went to Maka, put her hand on Maka's shoulder and spoke softly, "cheer up" then smiled. Maka smiled too, only to be then splashed in the face by Patty.  
"Oh, now you've done it!" said Maka in an evilly playful tone. The girls laughed and splashed each other.

-  
Soul, Black Star and Kid were outside wondering around the area of the house. It was night time now and very dark. "Hey Kid, we going to be out here much longer?" asked Soul.  
"WHY SOUL? YOU SCARED? HAHAHA! DON'T WORRY, WITH A STAR LIKE ME HERE, NOTHING WILL HAPPEN! YAHOO!"  
"Baka " Soul mumbled. "You can go back if you want Soul. I'll be out here a little longer. I'll look for a spot to have a camp fire for tomorrow night" Kid suggested.  
"Cool" Soul grinned and headed back.  
Back at the house, the girls were still in the bathroom. "Hey sis! Let's go find Kid and the other two!" Patty exclaimed.  
"Okay Patty, but put some clothes on first okay?" Liz laughed.  
Liz and Patty got up and out of the bath, wrapped towels around themselves, dried off and put on their pajamas.

"You're going to wear your pajamas and look for them?" Maka asked.  
"Meh, why not" Liz replied happily. "SEEYA LATER!" Patty shouted.  
Maka and Tsubaki laughed as they left. Tsubaki noticed that Patty had left her phone.  
"Oh no! What if they get in trouble, or lost?" she cried.  
"Does Liz have hers?"  
"No, she left is back at the academy I'll go down stairs and give it to her" Tsubaki smiled then quickly jumped out of the bath and rushed over to her clothes, then raced down stairs, bumping into Soul. "Oh, hey Soul I'm so sorry!" she apologized.  
"Don't worry" he grinned.  
"The girls haven't left already have they?" she asked.  
"I just got in and they aren't down stairs "he replied.  
"Oh dear, I'll be back!" she said, racing off.

"Come back, house to self. Cool" he said, grinning. He went up stairs, to his bag and got out his clothes. He took off his shirt, hang a towel he found on his bed over his shoulders, and then walked to the bathroom. It was still very steamy inside and hard to see. 'Damn, those girls sure love the sauna switch!' he thought, grinning. He went over to the switch, turning it down. Then he went to a shower and turned on the tap. As he put his towel of the small wall, he heard a splash. "Tsubaki?" he heard a girl ask. He then realized it was Maka. Without nothing who it was, she swam over to the showers.  
"Tsubaki? Is that you?" she asked again, softly. Soul froze. 'This is twice I've walked in on Maka in the Bathroom .' His face turned pink, then to red when he heard Maka get out of the water. "Err.. no. I'm sorry! I thought you left with the girls! This is so uncool!" Soul exclaimed, getting his towel and about to leave.  
"I-I-It's okay!" Maka quickly spoke, embarrassed. "I'll just err I was about to leave anyway!" she said. The steam was clearing, unfortunately fast. Maka wrapped her towel around herself just in time and left. She entered the bedrooms when she realized she had left her pajamas in the bathroom. "Damn it!" she muttered. "Just knock on the door and ask Soul to get them for you that's not so hard!" she argued with herself.

Maka walked up to the bathroom door and knock, "Err, Soul? I left my clothes in here can you get them for me?"  
"Um, where about are they? I don't see them just come in and get them otherwise I'll just end up getting them wet " Maka bit her lip. Fixing her towel, she quickly walked in with her eyes closed, which was a bad idea. As she quickly walked pass the showers, assuming Soul was well, naked, was when she shut her eyes tight but then slipped. "Ahh!" she squealed quietly. She didn't fall over to the ground but instead, bumped into Soul. She immediately turned bright red. Soul laughed at her. "Baka why have you got your eyes close Maka? Open them" "But.." she said reluctantly but then gave in. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Soul grinning. She sighed with relief 'He has a towel on, phew' she thought to herself. She became red once more when she looked at him a little longer .Soul only had a towel on. A white towel wrapped just bellow his bellybutton. His skin looked tanned and his body was toned! She looked at his face quickly. His white hair messily wet and against his face. "Er Maka you okay?"  
"Soul have you been working out?" she asked, sounding completely innocent and oblivious that she said it out loud. He laughed out loud. "Come on, where did you leave you clothes?" After a few minutes of being embarrassed, Maka found her pajamas along with the clothes she was were earlier then walked back into the bed rooms. Soul followed but went to the guys bedrooms which gave Maka a feeling of relief.

-  
Tsubaki was still trying to find the other two girls when he heard a group of voices talking.  
"Hello?" she voiced.  
"Oh hey Tsubaki! Couldn't leave your star for too long ay? Black Star laughed.  
"What's up Tsubaki?" Liz asked.  
"Patty left her phone I thought you might need it if something happened so I raced down stairs and ran into Soul and he said you guys had already left!" she sighed, relieved to get that all out. "Haha thanks. Hey where's Maka?" Tsubaki smiled "Still in the bath".  
Kid and Black Star stopped for a moment, "Er does Soul know?" Kid questioned her.  
Tsubaki stopped, "Oops " She remembered when she left him was walking up the stairs There was a short yet awkward silence amongst the group. "Maybe we should go back?" Tsubaki suggested. "Well, I don't know about you lot but I am tired" Liz added.  
A familiar sly grin came across Black Star's face.  
"Why are you grinning Black Star?" Kid asked.  
"No reason" he returned.  
"WELL COULD YOU AT LEAST DO IT SYMMETRICALLY?" he cried. Patty laughed and the other shook their heads then walked back to the house.

Upon arrival, Black Star snickered "Oh Soul~~ WHERE MIGHT SOUL BE? IN THE BATHROOM MAYBE? WITH COMPANY PERHAPS? HAHAHA!" Patty joined in on the laughing. Then Maka came out from around the corner. "What are you talking about?" she asked curiously.  
Black Star froze, "Ah I guess not then" he chuckled then walked up stars to the bedrooms. He entered the guys room and saw Soul sitting on his bed with sweat pants on and a towel over his head as he listened to music with his eyes closed. Soul's 'peace' was disturbed with a pillow to the face. "What was that for?" he glared at Black Star.  
"HAHAHA! IS THAT HOW YOU TALK TO A STAR LIKE ME?"  
"Sure is " Soul replied throwing the pillow onto another bed. "What do you want Black Star?"  
Black Star eyes Soul and grinned. "Nothing What's the shower-bath like?" he asked.  
"Err wouldn't know. I only had a quick shower " Soul said and then looked away holding back a blush as he remembered seeing Maka. "Dude, what's with the blush?" Black Star he questioned. Soul tried to protest, quickly putting on the 'cool act' but said nothing and just ignored him.  
Black Star didn't push into it, surprisingly. Instead he just took off his shirt, grabbed a towel and went for a shower. Soul went down stairs to the living room where everyone was chatting. The group busily spoke to one another when in the background the heard a loud "YAHOOOOO!" followed by a splash. "Well then, sounds Black Star likes the bath" said Liz.  
"If he makes that bathroom asymmetrical I'LL KILL HIM!" Kid said turning a pale shade. "Kid, he's taking a bath. What could possibly-" Liz paused taking back what she said and thinking 'Well this is Black Star ' "LET'S PLAY A GAME!" Patty exclaimed, clapping her hands with joy. "Um, not tonight Patty; it's a bit late and some of us are exhausted" Liz said trying to calm her sister once more.  
"GAME! GAME! GAME!" she yelled aggressively. A quick thought game to Tsubaki, "Sure, let's play a game!" she said softly. Everyone looked at her with the 'what are you saying' expression. "It's called, 'Fast'. Whoever falls asleep first wins!" she smiled. Patty didn't say anything for a moment. The group was worried that she caught onto Tsubaki's 'trick' but were soon relieved when she seemed enthusiastic. The group stood up and went to the stair. Liz turned to see Maka still sitting on the couch in a daze. She walked over to her lightly put her hand on Maka's shoulder, "Maka, come on, you can sleep now". There was something in Maka's eyes that worried Liz. She seemed to be dazed but there was a spark of certain desire in her eyes that Liz hadn't seen before it didn't even seem like Maka! "Maka? Maka~~" Liz continued. Maka then snapped out of it and smiled at Liz.  
"Okay".  
Liz looked at her just before Maka stood up, 'Strange, it's gone '

The girls were getting changed in their smaller bedroom, encouraging Patty to hurry up otherwise 'She'll lose the game'. Just before Patty jumped into bed, she asked if they could wait a little bit before playing. The girls were hesitant at first but then agreed. They were all undressing (except for Maka and Patty as they were already in their Pajamas).  
"Hey Liz, I thought you were already wearing your pajamas?"Tsubaki asked.  
"Yeah, but when I was outside, I tripped and got them dirty" she laughed, hiding her slight embarrassment. As three of the five girls were standing in nothing but bras and underwear, they heard a loud knock at the door followed by it being sprang open. The girls screamed. At the door stood a proud Black Star grinning at first but then turned into an alarming shade of red.  
"BLACK STAR! GET OUT!" they yelled, throwing pillows at him so hard that he fell over. As he did, the door was slammed shut.  
Behind Black Star walked a laughing Soul, "Dude, totally uncool". Black Star turned and smirked, "Why did you come up behind me then? Trying to sneak a peek?" he egged on. Black Star's grin was from ear to ear and his eyes were narrowed slightly as Soul struggled for words.  
"No ..I just- COOL GUYS DON'T DO THAT!" he ended up saying. "Suuuuuuure" Black Star mocked, "You weren't hoping Maka was changing or anything were you?" he laughed, yet spoke quieter. Soul scoffed and began to walk back to the bedroom when the girl's door opened slightly.  
"Soru?" an innocent voice spoke. The sleepy blonde pig-tailed meister stepped out rubbing her eye and yawned. Then the other girls came out and followed the guys into their bedroom. They chatted for a while about what they should do tomorrow. "Let's go hiking!" one said.  
"No! let's go swimming!"  
"LETS PLAY DUCK DUCK GOOSE!" Patty yelled. The others stopped and looked at her for a second when Kid then spoke. "Let's observe the beautifully symmetrical design of the house!" he cried with a smile that of a child with a new toy. Everyone laughed. "Oh I know, how about we redecorate?" Soul and Black Star said in tune with a mischievous look about them. "NO WAY!" Kid cried with his face dropping as he did. Everyone laughed again except Maka. Maka had managed to fall asleep on Soul's bed. "She really has been tired lately .and she hasn't been herself" Soul mumbled with a worried look on his face. "She's just warn out from fighting the Kishin. I mean, we all are! That's why we're here right?" Liz said in an attempt to cheer him but thinking along the lines of 'She definitely hasn't been herself and what was with her eyes before?'.  
"Yeah, I suppose your right" he grinned showing his teeth. He then walked to Maka, pick her up and in his arms, he walked to the girl's room and placed her on her bed. Before he left, he tucked her in and then looked down at her sleeping face. "She'll be fine. This is Maka we're talking about" he heard behind him. He looked behind and saw Black Star with a considerate look on his face and placed his hand on Soul's shoulder. "Yeah," Soul grinned back.  
After that, the guys went back to their rooms, the girls left the guys in their rooms as they said their goodnights, went to their own room and started to drift; all but Liz who was pondering on the strange 'spark' in Maka's eyes . 


	4. Chapter 4

Maka was the first to wake the next morning, 'Naturally' she whispered to herself, however she couldn't be more wrong. After a long stretch followed by a yawn, she walked down stairs in her pajamas, hair lose and messy. Her stomach rumbled as she walked to the kitchen.  
"Soul?" she said shocked. Never has he been awake before her.  
"Morning Maka" he grinned, showing his sharp teeth to his meister. "Nice hair" he continued.  
"Ehh?" Maka replied then with a hand to her hair, she went red. It felt like a birds nest. Soul laughed, "If it wasn't so knoty, it would look cool".  
"Your one to talk" she mumbled back to him with her lips pursed and finger point to his hair.

THUD

Soul and Maka turned around in a flash, Soul closer to Maka's hand in order to become a scythe if need be. Nothing. Maka turned back around, almost smashing her face into Soul's chest. Instead, she jumped back, unsuccessfully and ended up slipping and landing her cheek on Soul. Soul looked down at the red Maka, confused almost. "Err Maka?"  
Maka's face burned furiously. She took her head of Soul's chest and blushed looking away. "Hungry?" she question trying to forget what just happened. Soul grinned, "Yeah".  
Maka smiled and searched the unfamiliar kitchen. As she did, Soul sat at the counter.  
"Hey Soru, why are you up so early?"  
"I could ask you the same thing. Heh I couldn't sleep" he finally answered. Maka stopped what she was doing and looked at him with an innocent expression that causes Soul to blush mentally. "Are you okay?" she continued to ask.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm cool" he grinned back. Maka thought there was something he wasn't telling her but she decided to let it go. Soul sighed with relief and then looked out a large window. "Looks like we won't be going swimming today-the sky is really dark. So not cool." he said with his eyes fixed on the sky. "But its early morning, it might be fine la-" Maka was interrupted by a flash of lightning followed by a crack of thunder. "I-I think your right" she laughed.  
She turned and found all the ingredients in the cupboards and fridge to make a large serving of pancakes. Soul watched as she made the mix and wondered what was going on in her mind. 'Does she feel different since destroying the kishin or is she just tired? Is she hiding something?' he pondered.

Out of nowhere, a hand reached and grabbed Soul's shoulder. He jumped slightly at first but calmed down when he saw it was Patty. "HAHA! SCARED YOU DID I?" she yelled.  
"SHHH! STOP YELLING THE OTHER WILL HEAR YOU!" Soul hissed under his breath. "Hehe, hey Maka, what are you making?" Patty continued curiously.  
"Pancakes"  
"OH YUM!" she yelled then received a death stare from Soul.  
By the time the pancakes were cooked, the others had made their way down, being attracted to the scent of food. Black Star stomped down the stars proudly where only boxer shorts. "A STAR LIKE ME SHOULD BE WOKEN BY PANCAKES EVERYDAY!" he preached.  
"Black Star, if you have pancakes everyday you'll get fat" said a rather glum sounded voice that belonged to the 'oh so symmetrical' Kid in his symmetrical black pajamas that had two skull emblems. The two newly awaken guys sat around the counter with Soul, though half asleep. "Kid, didn't think you'll be up before eight " Soul teased.  
Kid was quiet but then he was on the ground, fist banging the floor yelling things like "GARABAGE. HORRID. ASYMMETRICAL CRAP!" "Kid, keep it down!" called a sleepy Liz who was accompanied by Tsubaki. As they walked down the stairs, the guys looked up and gawked frozen. Liz and Tsubaki were confused at first to their expression but when they came back to a sense of reality, awakened, they looked down at what they were wearing; three quarter, thing spaghetti strapped singlet's and only underwear for pants. They turned red and raced back up stairs to put some clothes on.  
"Damn that was one wakeup call " Soul muttered. "Hey, tiny tits, why don't you wear pajamas like that?" he yelled to Maka. Maka stopped. She was annoyed as hell. "Maka ..CHOP!" Soul's head was being bashed by not a book, but a saucepan. "OW!" he exclaimed rubbing his head. Maka grunted but then served everyone's breakfast.  
Tsubaki and Liz came back down with some more clothing on. "Awww" Black Star sighed, then winking at Tsubaki, making her blush. "Don't get your hopes up Black Star. You were just in the right place at the right time" Liz spoke plainly.

Maka decided to take a quick shower after she finished her breakfast. She took her plate to the sink and then walked up stairs. She found some warmer clothes for the day, a pair of white skinning sweat pants and a sky blue hoodie to throw over a singlet. Once she had them in her hand, she got her towel and was off to the showers.  
The others were done stairs in almost total silence as they were chomping down the remainders of their breakfast when there was a sudden, twisted, blood curdling scream coming from upstairs. 


	5. Chapter 5

"MAKA!" Soul yelled. He along with the others raced up the stairs. "MAKA WHERE ARE YOU?" Soul panicked.  
"She's in the shower " said Tsubaki.  
They girls rushed ahead of the guys, they knew that Maka may be in danger, but unless necessary, they thought they should keep the guys from seeing her naked. They reached the bathroom, opened the door and raced in. "Maka?" Patty called, not in her usually excited tone. There was another, but softer yelled. They raced towards the sound and found Maka naked, kneeling on the ground, clutching her head in her chest. "SHIT MAKA!" Liz yelled.  
"WHAT IS IT?" Soul yelled from the bathroom door. They girls stared in shock for a moment, Maka seemed to have changed colour, she had a red-gold glow; the red over powering the gold and there was blood. Lots of blood. "KID! COME HERE! BRING IT WITH YOU" called Patty.  
Kid ran in holding a mysterious vial. Soul was about to rush in too but Black Star held him back.  
Kid found Maka being held by Tsubaki who was trying to calm her. Kid looked at Tsubaki for a quick moment, seeing her face being drowned in tears. "Tsubaki, she'll be fine but I need you to give her to me" Kid said calmly. Tsubaki just looked at him. Liz was at her side and held a towel to cover Maka. Once quickly covered, Maka was given to Kid. If Maka was possessed, the possessor didn't like Kid one single bit; she thrashed about more and more, letting out more curdling screams. Soul was back at the door, trying to fight out of Black Stars grasp. Then suddenly, the scream stopped as did Soul's struggle. He just stood there.

Then out of the bathroom's steam, four figures walked with another in one's arms. Kid was holding Maka, who was loosely wrapped in a white towel that was drenched red. Just before they became completely visible, Soul could have sworn he saw her glow Tsubaki, Patty and Liz stopped when they reached Soul but Kid kept walking and then left the bathroom with Maka in his arms. "WHAT THE HELL?" Soul yelled furious. He first glared at Black Star, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HOLD ME BACK?" Black Star calmly looked back. "Now is not the time, Soul" he heard Kid from outside the bathroom. "Liz, Tsubaki, would you please look at Maka's body for any wounds and then lightly dress her " he continued as he placed her on her bed. The girls didn't understand his request; surely there would be wounds after all there was a large pool of blood where Maka was screaming None the less, the two obeyed.  
They quickly walked to Maka and removed the towel and looked for any wounds. As they did, Kid turned, with a grim look on his face. He then hurried over to where the girls had found Maka and searched for blood. "Strange she was covered in it, so why isn't there any on the tiles "

"Kid!"Liz called out.  
Kid raced back to the girls.  
"There are no cut wounds but there is a strange bruise "she continued. "Where is it?" he asked.  
" on her left breast" Tsubaki answered. There was a silence amongst the four. "I-I I think to see the bruise" Kid said trying to keep calm knowing that it is a very serious thing to ask to see a naked girl.  
At first, Liz wanted to say no but then to her sudden but shortly lived shock, Tsubaki replied, telling him to look and figure out what it was from. Kid removed Maka's towel to reveal only her left breast. There was a bruise of red and blue covering the bottom right in a clouded shape. Kid frowned at the site of it. He reluctantly lightly placed his finger onto the bruise to feel it was ice cold. "What is it" asked Tsubaki.  
"I don't know" Kid mumbled as he placed his hands by his side, "but it is ice-cold". Liz stared at the bruise on Maka with a look of loving worry, "will she need more of it?"  
"Give her another dose in an hour .put it on the bruise" his replied.  
Meanwhile, Black Star finally took his grip off of Soul and sighed as he noticed Soul still staring in the direction that Maka was found. Black Star placed his hand on Soul's shoulder to comfort him. Soul's eyes drifted to Black Star's hand. He glared at it and in a moment of complete rage, he threw if off of him.  
"WHAT THE FUCK BLACK STAR! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU LET ME GO TO HER?"  
Black Star remained quiet with his eyes to the tiles at his feet.  
"WELL? DO YOU MIND EXPLAINING TO ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Soul continued to scream at the blue-haired meister. Soul was then in shock as a fist came crashing into his check. "Get a grip Soul!" Black Star finally spoke.  
"Is that all you're gonna-" Soul began but was cut off by another voice.  
"Soul-kun. Maka is still being affected by the Kishin's wavelength" replied a calm voice.  
Soul turned to see Patty. She looked far calmer then she had ever been seen. Soul looked down to Patty's hands to see a mirror. Patty held the mirror to face Soul. At first he saw his reflection, but then the mirror started to flicker like a tv on a bad channel. Then, the all too familiar mask of Lord Death himself was visible.  
"Shinigami-sama what is going on?" 


	6. Chapter 6

It was night and Soul had crashed onto his bed. He was exhausted and still in shock over the events that had occurred earlier that day. He rolled over to his side with his hands in his hair as he remember what Lord Death had told him.

"Soul, when you lot had defeated the kishin, Maka's anti-magic wavelength was pushed over the top which is why she has been tired for the past few weeks. However, one other issue remains, when her anti-magic wavelength had passed the limits, parts of the kishin wavelength entered her soul which is what see is battling with now".  
"Soul, we think that if Maka's soul doesn't defeat the wavelength left lingering inside her, she will be lost to madness" continue another voice. It was Stein, with a cigarette in his mouth and his hand to the screw in this head.  
"Is there a way to help?" Soul asked some-what steadily. "That is why you all were sent to Death Lagoon" answered a goofy voice.  
"One other thing, it is possible that your soul will manage to eat hers if you are effected by her two wavelengths"  
Soul's eyes widened in absolute shock. 'Your soul will manage to eat hers'. These words rang through his head over and over and over again. His heartbeat increased, "I couldn't ever do something like that "he thought allowed. Liz and Kid had appeared at this point, bearing grim expressions on their faces. As they reached the mirror, Kid looked up and spoke to his father, "Father, when Maka was found, she was in a pool of blood and glowed red-gold but when she was taken away, I came back and the blood was gone" he paused. "She also bears a strange red-blue bruise on her left breast" Kid continued.  
Soul looked up at Kid with shocked eyes at his last comment. Shinigami-sama didn't speak for a minute and Stein was deep in thought. "We were going to continue giving her that "Liz voiced up.  
"Yes, that does seem all we can do at the moment. Okay kids, I want to all to keep close eye on Maka and remember not to tell her anything yet. We don't want to risk another episode like this one" Shinigami-sama finally spoke and with that, the mirror went black and then Soul saw his reflection once more.

Meanwhile, back at the academy, Lord Death and Stein were still in the Death room deep in thought and worry. Stein broke the silence, "I'm surprised you didn't come rushing towards the mirror yelling when Kid talked about Maka's breast, Spirit-kun". Spirit-kun was at the entrance of the Deathroom and was leaning on a pillar. "It's true that I don't like the idea of another seeing Maka, but given the situation I guess I have no choice .besides, it was Kid".  
Stein's eyebrow raised and Shinigami-sama tilted his head to Spirit, "And that makes it okay?"  
Spirit smirked, "Of course not, but he is the son of Lord Death so I guess I can forgive him".  
Stein smiled ever so slightly at the thought. He knew that if it was Soul who saw Maka, Spirit would be raising hell, yelling his way right to them, but his face turned grim again. "What are we going to do about Maka?" he asked.  
"I do really think we just need to let this one play out. They may have to stay there for another month or two, after all, each time this happens to Maka, her soul is tiring everyone else's".  
Spirit was confused by this last statement, "What are you talking about Shinigami-sama?"  
"If Maka's wavelength is attacked like it was before, her soul manages to latch onto the others soul's for strength, which is why she is to be given a shot each time it happens" Shinigami-sama replied.  
"By the way, what is that stuff?" Spirit asked dazed.  
"It's Kid's blood with Black Star's wavelength" Stein replied.  
The Death Scythe quickly turned to the professor with a look of shock.  
"Kid, being a shinigami, had magical properties in his blood which will help Maka's body to heal and Black Star having an over-confident soul, will give Maka's own soul strength without taking It from another's" Stein explained. -  
Back at Death Lagoon, Soul was still curled up on his side on his bed locked in thought, replaying what Shinigami-sama had told him. He was interrupted by the sudden sinking on two parts of his bed. He looked up to see Black Star and Patty sitting at the end of his bed, and Kid standing at the doorway looking in at him. They all had comforting smiles knowing that this couldn't be easy on Soul seeing as his was told nothing of what was going on until earlier. "Soul, she'll be fine" Patty said cheerfully.  
"Yeah, I've known Maka for ages, she always pulls through" Black Star continued and with that, they got up, smiled again at Soul and then left the room leaving Kid and Soul.  
Soul stared at Kid remembering what he had said about the bruise. "W-What was it like?" Soul gulped. Kid stood in quick confusion but then realized Soul's meaning; The Bruise. "Cold ice cold and deranged" Kid answered. Soul sighed and fell back to his huddle position on the bed. Kid then closed his eyes and nodded then walks out to leave Soul to his thoughts. While Soul knew why Kid had to, he was still coming to terms to the fact that he saw Maka naked. Soul knew that that was the important thing at this time but he couldn't shake it off.

"Soul?" mumbled a quiet voice. Soul looked up to see Tsubaki standing at the foot of his bed. She smiled, "can you come with me please?"  
Soul was curious and followed the tall weapon. She led him onto the balcony that was on the outside of the girl's room. "Soul I need you to do something for me" she paused, wondering if it was really appropriate to ask of him. Soul merely stood in confusion, "Do What?"  
Tsubaki sighed, "I need you to sleep with Maka".  
Souls face went red, "W-W-Whaaaaaaaaaat?" 


	7. Chapter 7

Tsubaki sighed, "I need you to sleep with Maka".  
Souls face went red, "W-W-Whaaaaaaaaaat?"

Tsubaki soon turned red after realizing what she said, "No, no, no, no, not like sleep with her, just be near each other" she hastily spoke with a bead of sweat dropping from her brow. Soul's redness calmed down slightly.  
"Why?"  
"The others and I have been talking despite what Shinigami-sama and Stein said; we think that your wavelength will actually help Maka".  
"But-" Soul began but then was cut off.  
"Think about it Soul! Remember the night before we came here, she wasn't herself at all but when she was laying next to you sleeping, she was fine!" Soul blushed lightly at the thought of Maka sleeping on his chest and how she breathed. She was so calm, so peaceful. "I suppose wait, how do you know? You were sleeping too "  
She paused, worried, "Black Star woke me "  
Soul's eyes widen, 'that little prick' he thought, 'he could totally see'. Soul looked away with slight anger. "Anyway Soul, please, will you?"  
"Yeah, okay".  
The two of them walked back inside and down to the living room where everyone was sitting and chatting.  
"Tell me again, what happened?" Maka asked. "You were having a shower, and you screamed because you fell. Silly Maka, you need to be more careful!" Liz answered, laughing.  
Maka was deep in thought, "I must have fallen pretty hard ." She mumbled with her hand lightly to her chest.  
"How is the bruise, Maka?" asked Kid sympathetically. "Sore, but it'll heal" Maka smiled. Kid smiled back with a feeling of relief that was short lived.  
"Wait .how do you know I have a bruise?"  
Kid froze. How was he going to escape this one without saying, 'Oh, I removed your towel to look at it I touch it too'? "Err When I came racing up, I saw Liz carrying you in a towel and she said you had a bruise "he trailed. "Ohh. Ha ha, so, what are we going to do?"  
Kid sighed in relief once more. 'She doesn't suspect a thing' he thought.  
"How about we have some drinks?" a voiced asked.  
Everyone except one was in shock. The all looked at the owner of that voice. "Oh. My Gosh" they all sang out, even Maka.  
"The responsible, mature one wants her 'youngers' to drink?" Liz and Patty began to tease.  
"A god like me, agrees" said the oh too sure of himself, Black Star.  
"Damn Tsubaki, what happened?" laughed Soul.  
Tsubaki was now blushing heavily. "I-I-I just thought it would be fun ."  
"I think your right" replied another unexpected voice. It was Maka. The others couldn't believe their ears, the two goody-goodies wanted to drink. "Haha, okay then. Drinks all around!" Patty cheered. Liz went to the cupboard and got out some drinks. She and Kid knew exactly what Tsubaki was thinking.

~Ten Minutes Earlier~ "Liz, Kid, I want you guys to get me and Maka drunk" The two stood in shock and just stared at Tsubaki who had a determined look on her face. "WHY?" they question.  
"Well I thought it would take Maka's mind off having a bruise then she would stop asking questions and I feel that her soul and mind connect when we both have fun I mean, I'm no expert here or anything but I think I can help her, well, relax" replied an innocent Tsubaki.  
To her surprise, Kid replied "I think you're right".  
Liz grinned, "All right! Mission: get two girls drunk! Count me in!"  
With that, the made a quick plan; Were everyone would all drink one, Tsubaki and Maka will drink enough to get well . drunk. Kid did admit that Tsubaki's soul had a strong affect towards Maka's soul similar to Maka's anti-magic wavelength. He stated it is because of their bond and also said that it is very common. ~Back to the present~ Liz handed everyone a shot and looked at Tsubaki. She had a very determined look on her face and nodded. "All right everyone, cheers!" Liz exclaimed. "Cheers!" they all replied.  
Thirty minutes had passed and two girls, one blonde and the other black, were drunk. Kid noted how Maka's soul seemed to be a far more ease now; He also so saw that Tsubaki's soul started to 'cleanse' Maka's. They continued to sip on drinks that Liz and Patty were serving, not realizing that no one else was drinking nearly as much as them.

-? "Hey, T-T-T-tsubi .*hic* .you're my best friend in the whole wide world *hic" Maka slugged. Everyone laughed at the drunken meister. "Naww, really? *Hic* Love you too! *Hic" replied the tipsy Tsubaki.  
Tsubaki moved in closer to Maka and placed her hands around her friends shoulders, and Maka's did the same back. "*Hic* T-T-T-tsubi? *Hic you kay? *Hic" A look of innocence crossed Tsubaki's face, "I'm *Hic* great" she hugged Maka. Once the hug was broken, the two girls looked at each other. There was shock in the air followed by laughter; the two girls were pecking each other over and over on the cheek. The laughter continued as the two kissed; they looked very disorientated.  
"Naww *hic* you love me Maka! *hic*"  
"'course, *hic* you*hic* sister *hic*" Everyone's laughter grew harder.  
"Alrighty you two, enough skin ship for now" laughed Liz as she and Black Star tried to pull them apart however, they were stopped by a very distressed Kid; "NO! THEY ONLY KISSED ONE CHEEK! MAKE THEM KISS THE OTHER! NEED PERFECT SYMMETRY!" he exclaimed before finally collapsing perfectly onto a lounge. Soul stared at him with one eyebrow raised, "Do you even know what you're asking Kid? Pfft, so uncool" Soul laughed. "Come on Maka, time for bed" he continued as he 'relieved' Liz. "N-N-NO! *hic* T-subi! *hic* where y-y where go? *hic*" Maka struggled.  
"M-Maka! *hic* Go. Me *hic* fine" the drunken Tsubaki assured. "Oh, *hic* okay-"and with that, Maka began to fall asleep. "Baka " Soul grinned as he carried her up the stairs.  
Soul reached the rooms and lay Maka down on her bed, pulling the covers over her. He noticed some drool on Maka's drunken face. He took of his singlet and wiped her face, "Can't handle your liquor can you?" he laughed.  
Soul turned to leave the room but as he did, he came face-to-face with Liz who had a devilish playful grin on. "And what were you doing Shirtless" she laughed. Soul's face went blank, "Er Maka had drool" he began but was interrupted. "Sure sure! And just where do you think you're going?" she teased. She snatched the singlet in Soul's hand and threw it behind her. "Patty~~!" she sung. With that, the other Thompson sister appeared with just as devilish of a grin on her face. "Hey Soul~~didn't you tell Tsubaki that you'd sleep with Maka?" She taunted, emphasizing the last few words. Soul's face went red.  
"That's not what she meant!" he began to defend. "Haha, we know that!" Patty laughed.  
"You do?" Soul said puzzled.  
"YEP! HAHAHAHA-"  
"SHHH! She'll wake!" Liz hushed her sister with her hands over the bubbly girl's mouth. Patty's face turned devilish once more. Liz was about to question it when she felt saliva begin spread all over her hands.  
"EEW! PATTY! That's so gross!" Liz exclaimed. Suddenly, they were pushed out of the way as Soul walked out of the room with Maka in his arms. He turned back at them and whispered "You BOTH are going to wake her up!" putting stress on 'both'. Patty pouted her lip but only received a shake of the head before she moped on down stairs.

Soul carried Maka to the other bedroom and placed her down on the spare bed in the far corner. Sighing heavily as he turned to his bag, his gaze was met by Liz and Kid. "So not cool! When did you get in here?" Soul questioned trying to hide his shocked because of course, cool guys are never scared. "I need to talk with you" Kid trailed in a deeply serious tone.  
"Don't worry, I'll watch her" Liz smiled.

Soul nodded and followed Kid to just outside the door, into the hallway. Kid halted, sighed and turned to face a rather confused Soul. Soul stared back curiously yet worried as Kid's golden eyes seemed to burn through him. After another sigh, Kid held out his hand with a vile of deep red liquid with a blue-tinted glow. Soul took it in his hand and held it to his eyes to have a closer look. "Um What is this?" "My blood "  
Soul froze at his reply, "And why do you have a vial of your own blood?"  
"It's my blood, and Black Star's wavelength; it's what I used on Maka's bruise. Seeing as I am a Shinigami, my blood heals wounds, diseases and insanity very quite quickly. And seeing how Black Star has a large Soul wavelength, some of it was put into it to help Maka's from feeding off any of ours If she stirs more than usual tonight, give her some of this". Soul was both shocked and amazed; this vial of red-blue was what helped Maka? "Okay where do I put it?" "It depends if she is thrashing about more than usual, put it on her temple. If she moves about uncontrollably and you cannot keep her calm, it needs to go on the bruise " Kid explained.  
"The Bruise?"  
"Don't worry; Liz is going to be in the same room tonight so she can help" the child of Death assured. Soul sighed and exclaimed how messed up things were becoming then walked back to the bedroom.  
Liz was cradling Maka and brushing the hair off of her face. Recently, Liz seemed to be taking extreme care of Maka; she always said that it's because of the insanity that she felt while living on the streets is about the same 'first' stage that Maka will feel and expresses that she doesn't want Maka to 'lose herself' like she did. She may be scared of ghosts and other night-beasts, but Liz has a very kind heart. She looked up to see Soul looking down at her, showing his toothy grin. Kid grinned and said he'll be downstairs. Liz slowly got up, making sure not to wake Maka as she handed her to Soul. "Enjoy~~"she whispered to Soul. As she reached the doorway, she turned back and grinned, "lover boy" she added in an almost evil tone. Soul turned back at her in hidden embarrassment which just made Liz giggle. Soul was holding onto Maka once more as they both lay in the spare bed as the slow night progressed.

Meanwhile, downstairs there was still another drunken girl to deal with and not just any girl; a demon weapon. "N-N-No! No want!" the innocently boggled girl struggled.  
"HAHAHAHA! NO WANT! NO WANT!" Patty cheered.  
"Patty! You're not helping!" Kid hastily spoke.  
"Where the hell is Black Star?" Liz exclaimed. "I don't know but if he doesn't help I'll kill him" Kid replied.  
Patty's gazed trailed off to outside; she could see a faint outline of a tall figure but lost concentration and focus on it as the struggle in the room became louder.  
Patty's face grew dark and it forced a bed a sweat to form on Liz's brow.  
"P-P-Patty! Why the serious look?" Liz gulped.  
Patty kept her fierce look and spun around Tsubaki, "SNAP OUT OF IT!" she roared.  
Tsubaki's face trembled, "M-M-Me S-S-Sorr BYE!" she studded before running towards the stairs. As she did, she ran into a proud Black Star;  
"RUNNING TO A STAR LIKE ME I SEE! AHAHAHA-" he began but was interrupted.  
"SHH! Maka's sleeping!" Soul spoke from at the top of the stairs then walked back into the room.  
Black Star ignored him then looked at his weapon with a grin.

Suddenly, he threw part of his wavelength into the weapons body which caused her to go weak at the knees. Patty, Liz and Kid stood in shock. "What are you doing?" they hissed but were answered with a huge grin from Black Star.

Tsubaki, who almost fell over, rose back up in a seemly 'sobered' way.  
"My head hurts " she spoke, rubbing at her temples. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Black Star!" Kid and the pistols exclaimed, "Why did you do that? You could have hurt her!"  
Slowly, after rubbing her temples, Tsubaki rose and quickly spoke "it's okay I am fine, really" she smiled as Black Star grinned violently which make Kid's eyes twitch as it was VERY asymmetrical. "Hay, she asked me to and a god like me listens to his weapon! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The three looked away from the proud Black Star to an innocent Tsubaki in question.  
"It's true we did this before coming here to see if it would work. His wave length 'sobers' me" Tsubaki nervously smiled.  
"Huh, that's pretty cool. Wait ..you got drunk with Black Star?" Liz asked with concern.  
"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU AND BLACK STAR GET DRUNK TOGETHER! YOU GET UP TO NAUGHTY BUSINESS? HAHAHAHAHA!" Patty exclaimed with joy, clapping her hands.  
Tsubaki's face became lightly red, "N-No Patty!"  
"A god like me doesn't get girls drunk to be vulnerable!" proud Black Star spoke.  
"Riiiiiiiight~" Liz rolled her eyes.  
"That's a nice trick Black Star, but do make sure you're careful doing it; your wavelength can do Tsubaki serious damage if projected in the wrong way, despite her being a power demon weapon" Kid explained.  
"But to a more serious matter, what are we going to about Maka?" he continued.  
"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked.  
"When she was drinking with you her hair ..ASYMMETRICAL! AHHHH! I NEED TO FIX IT NOW!" Kid began to go into a craze.  
Holding him back in a struggle, Liz told him if he disturbed her, he'd have to deal with a very pissed Soul. That thought seemed to calm he a little but Kid still had a twitch in his eye and an almost insane expression.  
"Damn you and your OCD " Liz trailed, sighing.

Patty seemed to be distracted once more, looking out the crystal clear window. It was practically pitch black; only a faint glow from the laughing moon, with blood on his insane face, was seen reflecting of the lagoon itself. She could have sworn she saw something but was pulled out of her trance when Liz pulled at her arm and ask very nervously, "Patty what are you looking at?" Liz hid behind her younger sister, starting to shake. "Oh, nothing just some creepy shadow~ HAHAHA"  
"AHHH! PATTY! DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" Liz began to cry.  
Kid, despite his obsessing thought to go fix Maka's hair, took what Patty said quite seriously after all, his father did in fact warn him of what has been sighted in the area as of the recent three months. He left the smaller group saying he was going to go outside for a bit, though not explaining why.

As he left the room and passed through the side door, he felt a cool breeze rush passed him. His golden eyes burned through the darkness, scanning all that was around. 'Nothing ' He stepped out and walked to the front of the lagoon then sat on a very symmetrical log and listened. 'Nothing is here I wonder if Patty just saw some figment of her imagination?' he thought to himself. Then, he heard soft footsteps from behind him. His body tensed a little but relaxed as he turned to see Tsubaki.  
"Sorry, did I scare you? Can I come sit with you?" she smiled.  
"It's quite fine. Sure~" he answered.  
Tsubaki sat near him on the log and then looked up to the sky; it wasn't a very clear night. There was a snapping of sticks of behind the trees behind them. They both turned with lightning speed, yet they could not make anything out. Not even Tsubaki, a demon weapon with intensive hearing abilities through all her ninja training, could hear anything though she thought despite this, there is something strange lurking around Death Lagoon.  
She turned to face Kid who had a serious expression on his face as he scanned the area. She asked if he could sense anything, he replied saying he could feel it too. The two became defensive, standing up from the log. Tsubaki practically flew to the house calling for Black Star and told the others to lock up the house and make sure if anything happens to call for the others. Black Star and Tsubaki investigated the surrounding forest area as Kid strayed closely behind. The moon light was disappearing as the result of the thickening cloud cover. It was now completely black and the three has to reply on their other senses. Suddenly, Kid called for the two to stop. They halted almost immediately. Complete silence as all that moved was Tsubaki's hair. Her eyes sharpened as she glanced to her left side. They made note of the distance they travelled in the past five minutes; running at their speeds, they were now quite a few kilometers away from the house which meant that if there was something lurking, it was now a safer distance away from the others. Black Star's breathing calmed down exceptionally to the point that it was almost as if he stopped completely. Tsubaki, despite her actual vision being limited at this point, nodded in Black Stars direction. He was now using his own wavelength to track down any movement nearby.  
'There's Tsubaki .Kid .the lagoon and the house. Ahead .ahead ' he began to speak in his mind only to call out to Tsubaki "TSUBAKI! DEMON SWORD MODE!" Tsubaki obediently nodded her head in reply and instantly transformed. Black Star began to run at impossible speeds. "BLACK STAR!" Kid called, "WHAT IS IT?"  
"STAY THERE!" Black Star reassured as the light of the moon came back, pouring through the leaves of the trees.  
In a matter of seconds, Black Star was face to face with a demonic figure; its body was tall, skinny and almost appeared burnt. It's face was angered with drool pouring from its mouth and off razor teeth. Black Star did not let this appears hold him back, after why would it? A god like him can handle anything!  
Bolting closer, Black Star met his opponent head on. Wielding Tsubaki, he sliced the beast before him but it did not give in yet. As a counter attack, the demonic figure dashed across to behind Black Star in an attempt to put him off guard but Tsubaki was a step ahead transforming into smoke bomb mode which was followed by a blue-haired 'god' jumping down from a tree with his demon sword in hand, killing the demonic beast but surprise. With this triumph, for once Tsubaki was able to eat a Kishin egg. Black Star smile lightly but was troubled "That was a little too easy "  
Usually with something this easy he wouldn't exactly 'allow' Tsubaki to eat the egg but they were on holiday and he felt that he should probably let her have one for once. After all, a god like him is good to his weapons, right?

They raced back to Kid and told him what happened. Kid said he scanned the area but there was definitely nothing else out here and with that Tsubaki went on ahead back to the house.  
Just as they were following, Black Star and Kid stopped and looked back .  
"Yo Kid something's not right .." 


End file.
